


Bus Rides

by BrendaPie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, distract with a kiss, i tried to be cute?, kissing strangers, ride the same bus au, uninvited, uninvited kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaPie/pseuds/BrendaPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Steve/Bucky fanfic and it was written late at night - this is also my first post on here, so excuse rookie mistakes? It's not my best, although crippling self-awareness of being a crap writer means I don't even know what my best is anymore. I tried for cute.</p><p>I appreciate you getting this far. Thanks.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bus Rides

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Steve/Bucky fanfic and it was written late at night - this is also my first post on here, so excuse rookie mistakes? It's not my best, although crippling self-awareness of being a crap writer means I don't even know what my best is anymore. I tried for cute.
> 
> I appreciate you getting this far. Thanks.

As the bus stopped by the small bus stop Bucky glanced at the people stepping on from the rain. _'Maybe I was wrong...'_ he thought to himself as the last person sat down, before a lad leapt on. Wheezing out his destination he quickly grabbed the ticket and sat down two seats down and across from Bucky. Bucky knew it was him before he'd even pulled the hood of his coat down - his square canvas bag gave it away. The sticking out at odd angles hair turned his way and the boy caught Bucky staring at him, although Bucky swore through his embarrassment that he saw the boy's lips twitch upwards as he turned to face the front again.

 

A week later Steve was walking down the steps out of college when he saw the boy from the bus at the bottom of the stairs talking to some people Steve vaguely knew. The boy looked up at the crowd of students who'd just finished classes and Steve felt his eyes land on him; he resisted the urge to check until he was almost at the foot of the stairs, but those eyes followed him to the bus stop just across the street. Steve smiled to himself later as the boy with the dark hair sat in the seat behind him.

 

Bucky found himself making new friends at the college and finding things to do there as an excuse to be on the bus every morning and afternoon. He rarely missed a day now, although he was starting to dread Fridays, and trying to deny it was because Steve, who's name he'd overheard two weeks ago and had fruitlessly searched on Facebook for (who knew there were so many Steve's?), always got off earlier than the other days. Perhaps he worked at the soup kitchen round the corner just like the do-gooder he imagines he was, Bucky chuckled to himself. Or perhaps he was visiting a beautiful girlfriend who lived in a posh town house a few streets down, he grumbled to his pillow late at night.

 

Steve found himself enjoying the bus journeys to and from school much more these days - only half listening to his music and barely glancing at the world outside anymore. He wondered if the boy with the dark hair's regular appearances were a coincidence - and what did he do during the day? He hadn't heard of him being in any classes so maybe he worked somewhere? Or went to stay with an incredibly talented artist boyfriend somewhere nearby? He frowned and angrily tossed his sketchbook on the floor before rolling over and trying to sleep.

 

It had been two months since Bucky first noticed Steve on the bus. Spring break was next week, he gauged from overheard conversations. He decided he had to do something so on Friday, he did, and followed Steve off the bus.

 

Steve wished even more so today that he didn't have to go to work on Fridays - he wouldn't be on the bus much during spring break. As the bus pulled away he tried for one last glance at the boy, only to notice a familiar figure standing behind him.

 

Bucky noticed that he was taller than Steve's light frame. The surprise in those bright blue eyes made him smirk.

 

"Got any change for another ticket?" His voice was soothing to listen to, Steve thought. Then he noticed the questioning tilt to his head and went all a-flap. He patted his pockets trying to find his wallet, not seeing the boy step closer.

 

Seizing the moment, Bucky went in to kiss Steve. The pale lips lived up to their soft looks and Bucky could sense his surprise. If he could've grinned, he would've as he followed another impulse though and snaked his arms around Steve.

 

The shock quickly melted away and Steve was beginning to kiss back when he felt the boy's arms wrap around his waist. As he was about to grab the boy's arms in response, he felt his phone shift in his back pocket.

 

Bucky thought he could've slipped the phone out easily without him noticing, but as soon as it moved Steve stopped moving his lips, and the two froze.

 

Slowly Steve reached behind him and pulled the boy's hand, still holding the phone, out of his pocket. He regretfully pulled away from the boy and finally opened his eyes again.

 

Bucky watched apprehensively as Steve brought his hand and phone inbetween them. Steve held his fingers lightly, but they still tingled. He was regretting following this particular impulse now, as Steve prised his hand open and retrieved his phone, looking it over before looking up and smirking.

"Y'know, if you wanted my number you could've just asked."


End file.
